


Bitter Aftermath

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Blood, Demons, Depression, M/M, Profanity, Stress, Suicide, Violence, Zombies, bad German accents, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another epilogue following events in the canon of the game. This is after players would have followed the instructions given by Maxis in the Tranzit/Buried/Die Rise maps. Doing his part of the Easter egg removes Richtofen from his position as Vril god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Aftermath

BITTER AFTERMATH

 

As near as anyone could tell it had been a week since the Nazi had betrayed them. Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai were sitting around a space heater in the Biodome, none of them spoke. Behind them a fourth figure skipped merrily amongst the trees that still clung to life in the cold dome. Dempsey shuddered; it was weird seeing Richtofen acting like a child. He had to keep reminding himself that the careworn German was actually a young girl inside. He’d forget sometimes seeing that face and feel the anger that Edward’s desertion had birthed, and then Samantha would say something in that shrieking childish voice and he’d remember that Richtofen was gone. The constant reminder somehow made it more painful.   
Nikolai shivered at the sound of Sam giggling. “That girl scares me,” he muttered.   
Takeo shrugged, “she seems to be on our side for the moment. Perhaps she thought this was a game all along? Her lack of fear alone is admirable.”   
“Pff,” Tank harrumphed. “She’s been ‘dead’ before, what’s she have to be afraid of? She’d probably just return to the Ethers or something. That voice of hers still doesn’t sound human.”   
“Fucking Richtofen,” Nikolai swore. “We should never have trusted him.”   
“Do not be so stupid Nikki,” Takeo admonished. “We had no choice, and you know it. Separately we would have died long ago. He pulled us together… he was the only one with a plan.” His narrow gaze settled on Tank. “I think we all knew he would leave us when it was safe to do so. I am sure he feared us remembering what tortures he’d put us through.”   
“When Nikolai remembers. Nikolai drinks to forget.” The Russian said grimly.   
Dempsey looked down at his shoes. “I knew. I was just willing to let it go for the sake of survival. I was almost starting to like the bastard. As many times as he pulled my ass out of the fire, I thought maybe he gave a fuck about me too. I guess I’m just stupid.”   
Nikolai wordlessly offered his bottle to Tank, who took a long pull and passed it back.   
For a while no one said anything. No one noticed that Sam’s laughter had stopped. There was only the whoosh of air through the filters overhead.   
Nikolai was the first to notice the increase in numbers and he failed to suppress a squeak of alarm. Richtofen had settled next to him and was sitting in a slump with legs akimbo.   
“That’s not a very lady-like way to sit, Samantha,” Takeo said evenly.   
“I’m not Samantha,” the figure replied quietly. The thick German accent was unmistakable.   
Tank was on his feet in an instant. “RICHTOFEN?!”   
The German answered without moving an inch, “Ja. Vhat is it Dempshey?” He seemed too depressed to acknowledge the Marine’s incandescent fury.   
“Where is Samantha?” Takeo demanded.   
“I don’t know and I don’t care.”   
Nikolai had been too startled by the German’s sudden appearance to say much, but when his thoughts finally fell into place he unleashed a string of expletives and shoved Richtofen off the box he was sitting on. “I ought to kill you!”   
Tank pushed the Russian aside, pulling up his sleeves. “Sorry ‘comrade’ that’s my job.” He advanced on Richtofen, who hadn’t managed to right himself. The bulky spacesuit he wore was hampering his movements too much. Dempsey loomed over him and grabbed the skinny Nazi by his collar. “How dare you come back here,” he hissed. “Were you just hoping for the chance to torture us some more?” He let go, practically throwing Richtofen to the ground again. Edward winced as his head hit the cold dirt. Tank’s finger was in his face, the man was so angry he was shaking. “Well tough shit, I’m done following you. I don’t know why I ever thought I should ally myself with Nazi trash like you.”   
Takeo slipped between them and put a hand on Tank’s heaving chest. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” He asked pointedly.   
“I lost my battle vith Maxis because I could not earn the trust of zhe other survivors I vas guiding. If you three now consider yourselves mein enemies as well, zhere is nothing left for me anyvhere. And now that he is in control, vhe vill all soon die anyway.” His eyes rolled back in his head and a pale blue light gathered around his face, haloing his eyes. As the light grew stronger, his body collapsed on the ground.   
Tank grabbed at the limp German, feeling for a pulse. There was none and he was not breathing. Suddenly the body stiffened and an inhuman shriek flew from Richtofen’s lips. He was almost sobbing. “I’m trapped! If I leave it starts to die around me!” And then more quietly, “damn you Maxis, damn you to hell.”   
Richtofen seemed to not immediately notice Tank’s hands on him as the life returned to his body, but when he did he squiggled away. He balled himself into a corner, screeching shrilly. “I vas so close! And he took it all away from me!”  
The other men looked at each-other in confusion.   
“And you three!” Edward pointed an accusing finger. “I vasn’t gone for a moment and you all took Maxis’s advice and helped blow up the Earth.” He rocked back and forth, his mind lost in a torrent of self-loathing and fury. “Vhy von’t anyone trust me? Vhy?” He noticed that they were still standing there staring at him. Richtofen screamed at the top of his lungs; “STOP LOOKING AT ME!”   
With a gentle hand Takeo guided Nikolai and Dempsey back to their seats around the space heater. It was obvious that the Doctor had taken leave of his senses, and it might be safer to give him some space. The German stayed sitting a stone’s throw away from the group, his knees gathered to hide his face as he rocked back and forth muttering to himself.  
“Fucking hell,” Tank whispered. “I was going to beat the tar out of him, but I don’t think I could hurt him worse then what’s obviously going on in his head right now.”  
“I’ve seen men like that before.” Nikolai said sadly. “Stress of fighting left their minds torn to shreds. It’s shock.”   
“It is pathetic,” Takeo added flatly.   
Tank wasn’t sure he agreed, but he kept it to himself.   
“I can’t stand listening to him mutter like that,” the Russian snarled. He levered himself up, “I’m going to find someplace to sleep.”   
The Japanese man watched him go, and then turned to the American. “If I leave as well, will you keep an eye on the Doctor? I am less afraid that he may injure himself then that he might break something we need.”  
“Yeah. I’ll watch the kraut, Tak. You get some rest.”   
Once the other men had retreated to their respective corners of the dome, silence descended once more. Keeping one eye on Richtofen, who still hadn’t moved, Tank rooted around inside the trunk he’d been sitting on. Thankfully what was left of Area 51 hadn’t been stripped of supplies. They had all been more then happy to drag the heavy crates to the teleporter rather then eat any more freeze-dried astronaut mush. With a skill borne of repetition; Dempsey used his combat knife to pop a can of beans and put the open tin close to the heater.   
Tank glanced back at the doctor and was almost startled to see the man examining him in turn. “Vhy are you still here Dempshey?” He said quietly.   
Dempsey shrugged. “There’s no air outside, and if that doesn’t kill you the wandering zombies will.”   
Richtofen pulled himself up and started to walk away. Tank jumped up and sprinted after him. “Where the hell are you going?”  
“Outside,” Edward replied. His voice was flat and he sounded infinitely tired.   
Tank pulled his helmet over his face; he had to trot to keep up with the Nazi’s quickening pace. As the second airlock opened, Dempsey noticed with alarm that the Doctor had not secured his own faceplate. But Richtofen seemed oblivious to the vacuum, and walked down onto the surface of the moon even while he coughed and gasped for air. Tank ran after him, his yelling muffled by his mask. “What the fuck are you doing man?!”   
Richtofen could take no more; his lungs were flat and empty. He toppled to the ground, releasing a puff of lunar dust on impact. The distant lights were growing dim, and Edward could feel himself slipping away. He could still sort of hear Dempsey, and he smiled faintly as his vision faded to black.  
“Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Tank swore as he dragged the prostrate doctor back into the dome. He’d slammed down Richtofen’s faceplate and started the air on his suit as soon as he’d reached the fallen man. But the German was still unconscious. Dragging him through the airlock, he popped the man’s helmet and checked his neck for a pulse. The thrum was faint but still there; and Dempsey sighed in relief.   
After a few moments, the limp body was stirring; his green eyes popped open with a gasp. His first words were angry. “Vhy did you bring me back inside dummkoff? You vere ready to kill me, vhy can’t you just let me die?!”   
The harsh words caught the other man off guard, and Tank rocked back on his heels. It was a good question. Why didn’t he just let Richtofen die out there? His first thought was to save him; it was just instinct at this point. “I… I don’t know. I guess I just don’t want you to die.”   
Edward’s laugh was small and bitter. “First you vant to kill me, zhen you save my life.” He laid his head back down against the dry soil, staring upwards at the curving struts of the dome above. “Don’t you understand Dempshey? I’ve lost everysing. I touched God-hood and it vas all torn from me. I feel so small and weak like this. I’m not afraid anymore; I’m just ready to die. Bitte, don’t try to stop me.” He put his hands under himself and sat up, but before he could stand, Tank pushed him back down.   
“You’re not going anywhere.”   
“Vhy?”  
Dempsey took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. “Because this behavior isn’t like you; I know a lot of stuff has happened, but I’ve seen you bounce back from some pretty big setbacks.”  
Richtofen clenched his fists in irritation. “I VAS A GOD DEMPSHEY. You cannot possibly understand!”   
Tank flailed about for a sufficient retort. “But you didn’t have a physical body, where’s the fun in that? I’d go insane if I couldn’t touch, taste or smell anything. Dr. Maxis was probably trying to punish you, wasn’t he? Sending you back to your old body, back into the company of those you’d betrayed. He was probably hoping we’d torture you for him because he can’t get you directly.” Tank grabbed Richtofen’s shoulder and shook him. “I’m not gonna do it dammit. After what he tricked us into doing to the Earth, I can’t play into his hands like that. You piss me off Richtofen, but not nearly as much as he does.”   
Edward’s lips were pursed into a straight line. When he spoke it was hard to conceal the surprise in his tone. “You’re a lot smarter zhen I’ve given you credit for Dempshey.”   
Tank grinned and Edward wondered when the sight of the American’s beaming face had become such a comforting vista.   
The Marine returned his dumbfounded look with an even bigger smile. “You’ve just been dreaming Richtofen; you need someone to wake you up. I’m not a doctor, but I bet it’s normal to feel cold and empty if you’ve had no physical sensations or contact with anyone in a long time. Being alone is a type of torture, after all. Here, let me help you with this.”   
Richtofen put up no resistance as Tank undid his spacesuit and pulled the top part down to his waist to reveal his Nazi uniform underneath. “Give me your hands.” Reluctantly, Edward held out his leather gloved hands, and Dempsey pulled his gloves off.   
The German instantly pulled his now bare hands back to himself, “vhy did you do zhat?”   
Tank stuck out his own hands and just waited patiently. “When was the last time you touched a living person skin to skin?”   
The answer was; when Richtofen had been torturing the men who had become his Allies. He had no reason to touch them ungloved back then either, but it was an indulgence he’d occasionally allowed himself. “I don’t remember,” he lied smoothly.   
“Don’t lie to me Richtofen. I’m betting the last person you touched was me. I remember everything you did to me.”  
Edward went white as a sheet and Tank used the opportunity to grab his hands. The sudden warmth stopped him dead. It had been far too long, and his time in the Ether had hurt his mind more then he realized. The topography of the other man’s skin mesmerized him. Pale searching fingers crawled like spiders over every inch of Dempsey’s callused hands. It wasn’t even sensual, but it felt like water to someone who didn’t realize he was dying of thirst. It was too much and Richtofen let go, his over-stimulation was obvious. “Bitte give me my gloves back Dempshey.”   
“Alright, but only because you said please.”   
Gratefully Richtofen pulled the soft leather back over his hands. They sat quietly for a moment, both lost in their thoughts.  
Tank brightened, “I know what you need…” The Marine fished around the bags on his belt and pulled out his combat knife. He spit on the blade and wiped it off as cleanly he could manage. With a small grimace he pushed the blade against the meat of his left forearm and dragged it across. Red beads welled up on the surface of his bare skin, and he turned it to prevent them rolling down. He gathered them with his thumb and leaned towards Richtofen.   
The cherry red blood seemed to mesmerize him; the coppery scent of it was overwhelming. His heart beat faster and he felt slightly dizzy at the thought of what Dempsey was offering.   
Half afraid that the German would bite his fingers, Tank spread the blood over Richtofen’s thin lips and withdrew. Edward took a deep breath, letting the iron vapors fill his nostrils, it was like he’d never smelt anything before and it made his head swim alarmingly. Slowly, reverently, he licked the blood from his lips and sighed in ecstasy. It was one of those few things that never failed to make him feel 100% alive. The fact that the blood was Dempsey’s only heightened the experience. Richtofen could almost taste the poisonously sweet tang of the 115 inside him.   
Tank just watched the slow transformation of the Doctor waking up from whatever internal nightmare had possessed him. He knew it would hurt, but he offered his arm to the German. Nodding in ascent when those green eyes fixed so questioningly upon his own. “Just don’t bite, okay?”  
Entranced, Edward nodded, taking Tanks hand almost reverently as he scooted closer. With grim efficiency he cleaned every speck of blood from Dempsey’s arm. Laving the skin with his tongue and then probing the narrow wound to make it bleed a bit more.   
The position was a little awkward and Dempsey was unsure what to do with his other hand. The exchange was weirdly intimate, and he felt compelled to offer some kind of emotional support as well. So he used his free hand to smooth down Edward’s mussed up hair.   
Richtofen’s eyes slid closed and Dempsey was unsure how to feel about the obvious smile framed around his bleeding arm. Besides, it was starting to burn and he sensed that the Doctor was getting over-excited again. “Okay, Doc. Come on, that’s enough.” He pushed the other man gently, and Edward took the hint to let go.  
Delicately he cleaned the little smears of blood from his jaw and Tank was eerily reminded of a cat grooming its whiskers. The older man smiled faintly, “thank you Dempshey. I love zhe taste of your tainted blood. A little 115 alvays makes me feel better.”   
“That’s creepy Richtofen. But if it’s what you need, I understand. Hey, I almost forgot, I have something for you if you still want it.” Tank stood up, ignoring the creak of protest from his knees. He helped Edward to his feet and led him back to the heater.   
“Oh, fuck, I forgot about the beans!” Tank grabbed a rag from the ground and used it as a mitt to pull the steaming can away from the heater. He placed it on a nearby crate and opened the one he’d been sitting on earlier.   
He rooted around in the mess as Richtofen watched him with barely concealed curiosity. Edward couldn’t understand why Dempsey was being so nice all of a sudden. It made him uneasy.   
“Here it is,” Tank crowed. He passed a bundle of blood-stained rags to the Doctor. “It shocked the shit out of me getting it off the pedestal, but I thought it might still be good for something.”  
Richtofen’s eyes lit up as the core of the bundle was revealed. The golden rod sparkled faintly in the half-light of the dome. He could feel the power of the dorji coursing up his arms as he held the mystical device. The shrunken nugget that had once been a massive boulder of 115 still pulsed in the center; straining against the metal cage that kept it in its diminutive state. Edward hugged the hard metal rod to himself and felt his own core heat up in response.   
Dempsey’s hand fell firmly on his shoulder. “Okay, don’t get all over-excited again. I need you to focus Richtofen.”   
The Nazi looked up at the stern-faced Marine standing over him, and without thinking he hugged Tank as well. Trapping the man’s legs, and burying his face in Dempsey’s chest.   
“Whoah! Hey. Um.” Unsure how to react and not entirely comfortable with the disturbed German holding him so tightly, Tank just stood there woodenly for a moment. And then circled Richtofen’s shoulders with his arms and hugged him back, before gently separating them.   
Richtofen looked up at him in suspicion and wonderment. “Vhy are you being so nice to me Dempshey?”   
Tank sat down next to him and thought about it. “You’ve baited me in the past and made me furious, but I still believe you’re the only one who can get us out of this mess.” He paused, “Richtofen, I want to know why you ran out on us. And don’t lie, I know you too well to fall for that anymore.”   
Edward cradled the dorji in his lap and faced his accuser directly. “I vanted control. I wanted to push Samantha from the perch I both discovered and deserved to occupy. I thought I could control the zombies vithout any further nonsense or artifacts. But it vasn’t true. There was still so much to do and I couldn’t do it on my own. I went a little crazy. Zhe zombies are like a freight train and I vas just along for the ride. I was so tired of being a sadistic child’s plaything.” His face was even more ashen then usual. “Sings are going to get vorse down there Dempshey. I am guessing zhat Maxis cannot control the zombies up here, and that’s why they just wander aimlessly outside instead of trying to get in. The real game is being played out elsewhere now.” His gaze turned earnest, it was the truth but he needed Tank to grasp the importance of it. “I wanted to get this plague under intelligent control. Sure, I might have used them to take over the world, but Maxis’s plan is so much vorse.”  
“How the hell could it be worse then world domination by a Nazi?”   
Richtofen scowled darkly. “He intends to open a portal to Hell so that he can enter and rescue Samantha.”  
Tank looked skeptical, “so he wants to get his kid back, so what?”  
“Opening zhe portal will loose demons on the entire Earth. They vill kill any living thing that hasn’t already been slain by zhe living dead. There will be nothing left.”   
A little chill ran down the hardened soldier’s spine. “Okay, that’s worse. What can we do, can we do anything to stop him?”   
Hands descended on either of the Doctor’s shoulders and gripped him roughly. He stiffened in sudden shock. “I do not trust him,” Nikolai growled. “Nor do I,” Takeo added.   
Richtofen seemed to wilt under their grasp and he gripped the dorji more tightly to strengthen his resolve. “It doesn’t matter if you trust me or not, I don’t sink there is anything we can do to stop him.” He looked down at the dorji, feeling the magick of the golden rod pulse through his being. “I might be able to spy on him with this, but zhat is all.”   
Nikolai let go of Edward and sat down beside him, keeping a little space between them for safety. Takeo suddenly stiffened and walked away.   
“Hey Tak,” Tank called, “where you going?”  
“I have an idea,” he replied simply.   
Nikolai fixed on Dempsey for a moment and then snarled at Richtofen. “Dempsey is injured, did you hurt him?”   
“Ease up Nikolai, I did that to myself and I had a good reason.”  
“Yeah, I can guess.” The Russian turned his glare on Richtofen. “Don’t feed the vampires Tank, it only encourages them.”   
Richtofen just looked down at his boots, ignoring the insult. Regaining Dempsey’s favor had been surprisingly easy. The others, it seemed, would not be so quick to forgive. A pointedly loud rumble and accompanying pang alerted him to the fact that the blood he’d consumed was likely the only thing in his stomach. His face twisted into a grimace, Samantha hadn’t bothered to take care of his body. She’d been astral for so long, she’d likely forgotten how. He gritted his teeth against the pain and waited for it to pass.   
Tank looked at Nikolai and the Russian narrowed his eyes, frowning at his friend. ‘Don’t you dare.’  
But even knowing it would cost him, Tank withdrew a plastic spoon from his pocket and pushed it and the can of warm beans towards the Doctor. “Just eat it; I don’t think Sam ate today, possibly not even yesterday.”  
Nikolai gave the American a terrible look, but Richtofen was too busy eating what had been offered to notice or care. Too long without tasting made the meager fare a feast and he resisted the urge to vocalize his enjoyment.   
The scrape of the spoon in the now empty can was too loud in the uncomfortable silence between the Russian and the American. They were rising now, both faces twisted in rage. Nikolai spoke first, “you are stupid like lovesick woman Dempsey.”   
“I’m stupid? You’d starve the only person who might be able to help us out of this nightmare? I oughta knock your fucking block off commie.” Tank put up his fists. “You wanna start something with me Nikki? Let’s go.”   
Edward watched them circle each-other. He didn’t see any point in letting them fight, but feared speaking up might draw him into the altercation as well. Thankfully Takeo spared him the decision by coming back before they could come to blows. Angrily he pushed them apart so hard that they both tumbled in the dirt.   
“Stop this useless fighting,” the Oriental snarled. And then, “I’ve brought you something.” He passed a Gersh device to Richtofen, who eyed it suspiciously.   
“Thank you Takeo,” he said quietly. Edward sensed the fragility of the current alliance and didn’t want to risk antagonizing any of them further. “Vhat do you vant me to do with it?”   
Takeo gestured at the golden rod, “I’ve seen you use it to manipulate where the portals open…”  
“Yeah!” Tank said suddenly, “open it to wherever Maxis is. We’ll go kick his ass.”   
Edward swallowed hard. “I’m not sure we’ll be able to do anything to him. He doesn’t have a physical body to destroy.”  
“Then we’ll blow up this Hell portal thing instead,” Nikolai snapped.   
”Ve’ll have to go back to Siberia…”   
“Who cares?” Tank snapped. “I’m sick of doing nothing, let’s blow some shit up.”   
It was at this point that Richtofen gave up arguing with the three men. If they wanted to annoy Maxis he was up for that. And if it got him killed; he would at least die aggravating his arch nemesis. He threw up his hands. “Okay, I vill do it. But get some rocket and grenade launchers first.”   
Nikolai patted his pockets, “I’ve got a QED-“  
“Zhat’s also good, I’ll need some extension cords too, und a junction box…”  
Tank beamed, “now THAT’S the Richtofen I know.” 

* * * * * * * * * *

The resulting mess took up most of the space around the PHD Flopper and the Mystery Box. Takeo picked his way gently through the maze of cords to where the Doctor sat cross-legged on the ground. He peeked over the German’s shoulder to see him closing the back on a remote control that was wired to the Gersh device.   
With a grimace Richtofen levered himself off the floor and leaned against a boulder. “You can stop zhat infernal hovering Takeo, I’m finished.”   
The Oriental just snorted derisively and readjusted the grenade launcher he had balanced on his shoulder.   
Tank and Nikolai came around the corner, both laden with weapons. Dempsey plopped a crate on the ground and pulled off the top. “Hey check it out guys, Look what I found; a whole box of grenades!”   
“Vell done Dempshey.” Richtofen grinned evilly, “I guess if vhe can’t stop Maxis, vhe can at least break all his toys.”   
“So what’s the plan Doc?   
Edward smiled sadly. “Zhere isn’t one.”  
“But-!”   
“No buts Dempshey. I don’t know what we’ll find. I know zhat the vrill was placed at the entrance to Hell, and we found it beneath the lighthouse. So presumably the portal is there as well. Besides trying to destroy it, I have no idea what to do. I vill open the way and we will shoot from here as long as the Gersh holds. You’re just as qualified to lead the assault as I am.” He smiled, and this time it was genuine. “Ve will do zhis your way American. Let us…” he struggled for words. “Fuck zhem up?”   
Tank cocked his weapon, “good enough for me.” Takeo just rolled his eyes and Nikolai took a final pull of vodka before putting the bottle back in his rucksack.   
Richtofen tiptoed through the mess of cords until he reached the Flopper machine; he rolled a few coins into it and pulled out one of the chemical sodas. The machine kept whirring after the drink was dispensed and he checked the power level on the Gersh. Then he kicked the Mystery box as well and backed away hurriedly. The meter on the Gersh rose even higher, and he set the dials to open a black hole to Earth.   
As the opening spiraled into existence, he slipped a rope around himself and hitched the carabiners to his suit. The others followed his example, linking them in a loose chain with one end connected to an iron girder.   
Richtofen held the dorji close to his face, still marveling inside that the potent stone hadn’t already sucked the very life from his body and made him one of the undead. He focused on his hatred of Dr. Maxis, willing the Dorji to find him and open the gate to a time right before the Hell portal could be activated. He would have to cut it close, because if Maxis was not distracted he might still have a chance to tear Richtofen from his mortal shell and destroy him entirely.   
The purple spiral opened, showing snow and gray-black skies choked with smoke. The view fell downwards, passing the remains of the lighthouse; going down within, to some subterranean cave far below the surface. Snow and dirt spewed out of the portal and the four had to brace themselves to avoid being sucked in.   
The mystery box scrolled madly, the weapons going faster and faster, and the flashing of the scroll was echoed in the whirling display of the PHD Flopper machines lights blinking out of control. The view opened into a stygian pit, a blasted cavern with a rough archway carved on a flat wall, impossibly high. A single light beamed from a place on the floor. It was a semi-transparent figure with a cruel smile, and a single candle in hand.   
Maxis opened his mouth and the twisted words that spilled forth caused the Allies to grip their heads in pain. It was nothing mortals were ever meant to hear.   
“I know you’re there Richtofen, and I should kill you just for intruding upon me. But I think I’d like you to witness my triumph firsthand. Look you mortals,” he howled, “and DESPAIR!” Dr. Maxis stretched out a hand and threw the candle against the smooth wall. The red wax splattered like blood and the flame was extinguished.   
For a moment all was dark and quiet. “Ha-ha,” Tank laughed. “It didn’t work!”   
“SILENCE FOOL!” Maxis screamed and the reverberations carried and echoed all throughout the chamber.   
And then, just as suddenly, all was fire.   
The smooth wall dissolved as if it had never been. Maxis watched with detached curiosity as waist-high lava spilled into the room through the massive opening. He walked through it as though it were merely water, and approached the gate.   
“Should we shoot now?” Nikolai asked quietly.   
Maxis raised his hands and laughed, “come forth evil things, and do as ye wish!”  
Then another figure appeared at the gate, it was the size of a building and trying to get a good look at it made one’s eyes water and burn. Something that resembled a twisted parody of a hand snatched Maxis from the lava and held him high. The touch of the beast burned the spirit and he shrieked in agony. The face that peered through the portal was like a melted alligator made of stone, and the multitudes of blackened teeth closing over him silenced Maxis instantly and forever.   
Richtofen was shaking like a leaf, halfway between wild laughter and mortal terror. But he masked his loss of control with the first jeer that came to mind.   
“Nice try shtupid!”   
“FIRE!” Tank yelled.   
The hellish monster turned away from the sudden salvo of grenades and rockets. The explosions threw lava into the air and the Allies were forced to back farther away from the portal and the horrible heat that was pouring out of it.   
Nikolai set off the QED and the sound of ray gun fire emanated from inside the cave. There was a rumble of stone and Richtofen risked a look inside the hole. Tank held the rope fast to keep him from being sucked inside. “It’s falling!” He yelled. “Zhe walls are caving in!”   
Takeo noticed smoke pouring from the Flopper machine and yanked hard on the rope. The pull drug Tank and Edward off their feet and down on the floor in time to avoid the bigger chunks of the Flopper machine as it exploded. The Gersh device overloaded as the electricity was passed on to it and it turned inside out with a crunch of metal and imploded.   
“YEAAAH!” Tank whooped. “That was awesome!”   
Richtofen didn’t move from the floor. “I sink mein heart has stopped.”  
Takeo allowed himself to crack a rare smile. “Much honor had been won his day.”  
Nikolai just laughed. “Hey Tank, why don’t you help our resident drama queen off the floor?”   
Dempsey chuckled and used his end of the rope to haul Edward to his feet as if he weighed nothing at all. “So vhat now Dempshey?”  
Tank’s smile was unusually warm, and Edward felt his own cheeks grow embarrassingly hot in response.   
“That’s up to you Doc. I’m okay with you doing the leading, just leave the explosions to me.” 

* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
